This invention relates to a mud flap assembly for use with trucks or other vehicles.
Mud flap assemblies for trucks typically incorporate a mud flap depending from the top edge thereof from a bracket attached to the truck in some manner. Such arrangements have drawbacks. For example, flaps so mounted can interfere with the landing gear of the truck trailer, resulting in tangling and other damage. Furthermore, prior art approaches can result in significant stress on the flap, initiating tearing or otherwise reducing flap life. While it is known to incorporate coiled springs in hangers for top-mounted mud flaps, such devices add to the complexity and cost of the overall system.
The mud flap assembly of the present invention provides a relative inexpensive, uncomplex arrangement for providing extra clearance for a trailer landing gear as well as action and flexibility equating to that of a coiled spring-type hanger. Furthermore, stresses on the flap are reduced as compared to conventional flap hanger arrangements, extending flap life and reducing tearing.
In addition to the above advantages, the system incorporates a conspicuity strip which not only meets Federal safety regulations but adds to the overall structural integrity of the system.
The mud flap assembly of the present invention includes a hanger for attachment to a vehicle and having a generally horizontally disposed hanger portion.
The assembly also includes a mud flap of unitary construction. The mud flap has first and second mud flap side edges,.an upper mud flap edge, and a lower mud flap edge.
Connector means connects the mud flap to the hanger portion, the connector means and the hanger portion being located below the upper mud flap edge and above the lower mud flap edge.
The mud flap has an upper mud flap portion immediately adjacent to said upper mud flap edge and a lower mud flap portion immediately adjacent to said lower mud flap edge. The upper and lower mud flap portions are free to flex relative to said hanger portion.
Incorporated in the arrangement is an elongated structural element disposed over the outer surface of the mud flap and extending substantially parallel to the hanger portion. The elongated structural element not only contributes to the strength of the system but also functions as a conspicuity strip having a light reflective surface.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.